The present invention relates to a combustion device and, in particular, to a combustion device that is easy to use.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,377,187 discloses a combustion device provided with a control head. The control head delimits an opening and has a flow guiding mechanism, which includes a plurality of vanes and a control mechanism delimiting a hole. The plurality of vanes is disposed along a circumference of the opening one after another. Every two adjacent vanes form a spiral air passage therebetween. The hole has a diametrical size which varies with respect to different sizes of flames of the combustion device. The hole corresponds to and is in communication with the opening. The hole has a smaller diametrical size than the opening. A hollow and transparent shield is disposed above the control head and adjacent to the control mechanism. The shield delimits a space in communication with the hole of the control mechanism.
When the flame generated by the above combustion device is to be extinguished after use, contact between the air's oxygen and the candle wick must be eliminated. If the user only blocks the opening on the shield, air will still flow through the flow guiding mechanism to contact the candle wick hidden in the combustion device and prevent the flame from being extinguished. Therefore, the user must remove the shield or move the candle wick by a long rod and then put a containment lid on the candle wick to avoid contact between the air's oxygen and the candle wick. However, when the flame is large, it is not easy to put the containment lid on the candle wick and there is a risk of scalding. Additionally, the tip end of the candle wick still maintains a very high temperature for a period of time after extinguishing the flame by the above manner, and the fuel continues to be conveyed to touch the tip of the candle wick to cause the candle wick to be carbonized to create smoke and odor.
Thus, a need exists for a novel combustion device with easily recognizable size indicia to mitigate and/or obviate the above disadvantages.